


War Paint

by tittianamaslany (dancercofd)



Series: Feel the Dots Connecting [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Erin, Erin Gilbert is the bIGGEST NERD ON THE PLANET, F/F, Science Girlfriends, Tattoos, holtz has pierced nipples i hope you're ready, this is some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancercofd/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: Erin gets hurt on a bust and needs Holtz's help. It leads to some discoveries.





	1. Chapter 1

Erin stepped carefully into the shower. 

The team had just returned from an intense bust and she had taken quite a beating – when Abby crashed to the ground after the class 4 entity had chucked a chair at her, Erin had rushed to her side to pull her out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, the ghost had seen her dive toward her friend and landed a nasty side swipe with a garden shovel. Running on pure adrenaline, Erin immediately pulled out her latest Holtzmann-specialty gadget – a Wonder Woman-style battle rope – and held the ghost long enough for Holtz and Patty to catch up and trap it. Erin had been so worried about her closest friend that she had neglected her own needs, a trend that she saw emerging more and more as time passed and the group became closer. 

As she had undressed to get into the shower an hour later, she noticed severe bruises and a sharp pain every time she breathed. She quickly recognized the ache of two broken ribs and sighed softly. It wasn’t the first time she had broken a rib, but the stabilizing process wasn’t one that Erin was excited for. 

She moved slowly in the shower doing her best not to irritate the injury before stepping out and pulling her robe on gently. She winced as she caught sight of the large blue and purple marks that now adorned her side. She made her way down the hall into the living space of the firehouse, which the women had divided into 4 rooms. She laughed softly as she heard the thrum of a bass line coming from the space next to hers. Holtz had insisted on being one of the middle sleeping spaces because she always wanted to be “in the middle of the action” and the others had agreed on the condition that she must use headphones in the sleeping space. 

Entering her room, she fished around in a plastic drawer by the bed for an ACE bandage. She slipped her robe off, making a first attempt at securing her ribs into place before quickly realizing she wouldn’t be able to manage the task herself. Sighing heavily and redressing in her robe, she knocked on the makeshift wall of her room. 

“Holtz, I need your help. Can you come in here?” 

She heard shifting from the space next to hers before the blonde woman appeared at the room’s entrance. 

“Wassup Miss Th—“

Holtzmann popped through the door and shut it quickly behind her, rebounding for a moment when she saw that Erin was in her robe. She shielded her eyes jokingly and smiled.

"Gilbert, you gotta warn me when there's a ten alarm fire in the building. I didn't come prepared."

Erin giggled softly, the pain in her chest keeping her from reacting more strongly. She reached out slowly and tapped Holtz's arm, assuring her that the robe was intentional. 

"What can I do for you this evening, you fine Princess?" she asked, her eyes skimming Erin's body up and down quickly. Erin blushed softly as she held out the bandage. 

"You know how to stabilize a broken rib, right?" 

Holtzmann nodded, grabbing the bandage from Erin. She looked on sadly, remembering how Erin had, again, selflessly rushed to the side of her friend. 

Erin faced away from Holtzmann and dropped her robe to the floor, standing only in a pair of light purple underwear. Holtz let her mouth gape slightly for a moment before Erin beckoned her closer with a slight head nod. Erin raised her arms with a slight wince into a T position. 

The blonde approached her slowly, noting the large purple, blue and black marks covering the left side of her body. 

"Holy shit, Gilbert," she said, kneeling down at her side and investigating further. She kept her eyes low to avoid staring at the slight curve of her breast. "We should get you to a doctor tomorrow," she added softly, knowing that they needed to get a proper splint. 

"I know. I'm just…I'm too tired tonight. It was stupid to jump in with Abby AGAIN, but she's -"  
"I know, Erin," Holtzmann said, cutting her off. "I know." 

She smiled up at Erin, who was peering down on her with a slight look of shame. Holtzmann shook her head and, without thinking too much, leaned her forehead lightly against Erin's side, just below her bruises. Erin closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relishing the feeling of soft skin on hers. She reached her arm down and rested it lightly on Holtzmann's head. After a moment in that positon, Holtzmann breathed gently and lifted her head. 

She began to examine the bruises again, touching her ribs gently to ensure she would set the bandage correctly. She remembered the first time she had broken a rib after climbing a tree in middle school. Her mother, a nurse, had scolded her gently, but helped wrap her every day until she healed. 

Holtzmann nodded to herself, standing back up behind Erin. It was then that she noticed a pattern of swirls and lines decorating the back of Erin's right shoulder. She smiled and traced her fingers across the design, memorizing the texture of soft skin and slight grooves. Erin smiled to herself and closed her eyes, her ears burning lightly to match the slight tightening in her stomach. Her touch was soft and smooth, and it sent goosebumps down her body. Holtzmann noticed the skin raising and backed off quickly, clearing her throat. 

"Alrighty, Princess. You ready?"

Erin sucked in a breath and groaned slightly, nodding her head. Holtzmann bent low enough to start the bandage and began wrapping it around Erin's ribcage. She passed the bandage from hand to hand in front of Erin, hearing small groans coming from Erin as the process continued. 

In an attempt to distract her, Holtzmann said in a cheeky tone, "Never pinned you for a tattoo kinda girl."

Erin giggled softly, wincing through a smile. "I got it when I was 26. I was in the middle of my Ph.D. and I was just so…in love…"

Holtz paused for a second, watching Erin smile at the memory. 

"I was totally in love with the universe, Holtz. The way that things moved in this world and in other worlds it was just…all consuming love."

"So you got a tattoo of CERN's bubble chamber?" she laughed, starting the wrapping process again. 

"Holtz!" Erin nearly yelled, immediately regretting the amount of breathing she had to do to regain composure. "Do you know how impactful the bubble chamber was on modern particle imaging? We would be missing so much without this!" 

Erin turned quickly toward Holtz, forgetting momentarily that she was A) currently standing with 2 broken ribs and B) completely topless. She stalled in place as she saw Holtz's face, still holding the bandage around her ribcage. Her wide eyes were a few inches below Erin's neckline and she moved them up slowly to her face, following the red blush that spread over her chest and neck. 

"Sorry," Erin squeaked quickly.

Holtz regained her composure, sending Erin a soft smile. "Princess, you getting riled up about physics is just about the second hottest thing I've ever seen.""What's the first?" Erin asked curiously. 

Holtzmann's eyes dropped quickly to Erin's body, doing a full scan of the woman in front of her. She shot a sly smile at the brunette before carrying the bandage around her ribcage again and returning to her position standing just behind Erin. She finished wrapping her ribs and helped her back into her robe. Erin sat down slowly on the bed behind her, crawling her way up toward the pillows. She knew that lying down wouldn't be comfortable, and Holtz quickly caught the scowl of pain on her face. Holtz stacked a few pillows behind her back to prop Erin up before sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. 

"I have a few myself," the blonde said, her head hanging slightly, but her eyes watching the other woman. Erin looked at her, intrigued. 

"Care to share?" she said, a half smile crossing her lips. 

Holtz tucked her lips into her mouth for a moment and breathed deeply before standing up. She quickly unhooked the top of her overalls and, without breaking eye contact, took off her shirt. 

Erin's face drained of color briefly, her eyes wide and she took in the facts in front of her. Holtzmann, as Erin had suspected, wasn't wearing any kind of bra. Small silver bars peeked out on either side of her nipples. Just below the curve of her breasts was a series of lines and swirls leading to the center of her ribcage where an intricate atom colorfully sat. Erin studied it slowly, taking in every shade of red, blue green, yellow and orange that the piece featured. Holtz watched her intently before slowly turning around to reveal a series of schematics running down the length of her spine. 

"It's from the first circuit board I ever built from scratch," Holtzmann said, peering over her shoulder to watch Erin take in her artwork. Erin met her eyes and nodded, her own eyes still wide with surprise and curiosity. 

"Do you want to see my favorite one?" she asked. 

Erin nodded as vigorously as she could based on the current circumstance. She took that moment to assess her own physical reaction to Jillian Holtzmann standing half naked in front of her. She felt her palms sweating on the mattress and noticed her white-knuckled grip on the sheet. Her mouth felt strangely dry and small waves of heat continued to roll down her body. Feeling attracted to Holtzmann was nothing unfamiliar to her. They had even drunkenly kissed a few months ago, but Erin had chalked it up to too much tequila. But this gentle intimacy, her instant craving to have a mostly naked Holtzmann curled up with her, was something new. 

She bit her bottom lip, watching as the blonde spun around again and shimmied her overalls down to her hips, pulling the left side down further. 

Erin's eyes flew shut. "Holtz, please don't take off your pants right now. I'm, uh…" Her voice trailed off, unsure what should come next. 

Holtzmann smiled devilishly at her. "Got you a little hot and bothered there, Gilbert? Or are the sheets just that soft?" she said in a cheeky tone. The heat in Erin's body manifested as an intense blush again as she let go over the sheets, tangling her hands together on her lap. 

"I'm not getting down to my skivvies, calm down kid."

Erin slowly reopened her eyes to see that Holtz had exposed the skin just below her hip bone. A small ghost outline with a red "No" circle around it peeked out above the fabric of her clothes. Small black script adorned the bottom of the circle with the phrase "I ain't afraid of no ghosts." 

Erin's face broke into a grin that matched Holtzmann's. She let out a loud laugh and craned her head back into the pillows. 

Holtz let the fabric slide back onto her hip and reached for her shirt on the bed. She heard Erin's breath hitch slightly and looked up, an eyebrow raised and a silent question in the air. 

"You can…leave it off. If you want." Erin said softly. 

Holtz grinned at her from the end of the bed.

"I just…want to see the atom more closely," she said softly. Holtzmann punctuated the sentence with a wink and crawled slowly up the mattress. 

"So, nipple piercings?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz smiles and kisses her cheek, and Erin remembers.

Erin woke up to a warm hand on her thigh. Propped up on a mass of pillows, she momentarily panicked, her mind jumping to a ghost in her bed, before blinking a few times to make sure the sensation was real. She rolled her head left to see a shirtless and pantsless Holtzmann curled into a ball next to her, one hand resting atop Erin's leg, the other buried under her head. Erin breathed softly, studying the woman next to her.

Her blonde hair waved on the bed and around her face where a small bit of drool was falling around the corner of her mouth. The arm that rested on Erin nearly covered the curve of her breast where a small silver bar peaked out. Erin bit the inside of her lip and grinned cheekily reveling in this bit of knowledge. Just below her arm, Erin saw the now-familiar swirls of color drifting toward the center of the blonde's body, which was currently hidden by knees tucked into her chest. She had on a pair of gray briefs that left little to the imagination. Erin couldn't remember when Holtzmann had ditched her the rest of her overalls, but she was appreciative.

"The show's got a $5 entrance fee, ma'am," Holtzmann groaned quietly.

Erin sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes moving slowly to meet the other woman's. When she saw that Holtzmann still had her eyes closed but had a seductive half smile on her face, Erin broke into a grin.

Holtzmann opened her eyes slowly, unfolding next to Erin and stretching a bit before crawling her way into a seated position next to the brunette.

Erin tried to roll to see Holtz before remembering her injury, groaning softly and lying back. Holtz took this cue to shift her body again, leaning herself against the wall to the left of the bed and crisscrossing her legs underneath her. The new position put her in Erin's line of sight without the brunette having to move, which gained the blonde a soft smile of thanks.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Erin willing herself to keep her eyes on Holtz's face as they drifted down every few moments to the large mass of ink between her breasts and the smooth skin below it.

Holtz cleared her throat and winked when Erin turned slightly red, having been caught in the act.

Holtz took that moment to tuck her knees underneath her and set herself on all fours next to Erin and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She paused again, gauging Erin's reaction before gently setting herself over Erin's body and pressing their lips together. The moment brought Erin back quickly to the previous night.

***

"So, nipple rings?" she had asked.

Holtzmann smiled and nodded enthusiastically, crawling into the bed and leaning against the wall, her legs moving to drape over Erin's.

"Is this okay?" she asked quickly, bending her legs to hover over Erin's. The brunette offered a quick nod before the blonde lowered them and made herself comfortable.

"I got them for my 21st birthday. The woman I was…sleeping with at the time mentioned it was an interest to her and I figured 'what the hell?'"

Erin again clawed the sheet momentarily as a thought of Holtzmann fully naked passed through her mind. She nodded at the blonde, hoping her ears weren't as red on the outside as they felt on the inside. Holtz took this cue to prop herself up on her knees and slide her arm under her breasts, giving Erin a full view of the colorful chest piece.

She scooted close, her chest inches away from Erin. With her free hand, she began pointing out small details in the tattoo -- a small silver sliver of a line that spread across the piece, the shading of the purples and blues to give the image depth. Erin focused hard on listening to Holtz and hung on her every word. Her eyes traced the details and her mouth went dry when she realized how close her face had gotten. They both paused, a breath shared between them, before Erin lifted her arm slowly and began tracing the details that Holtz had so painstakingly pointed out. She traced the licks of orange and blue that extended to the side of her rib cage and the small white accented dots. She slid her index finger along the curve of her breasts at the border of the piece, her breath hitching when she saw goosebumps travel across the blonde's chest.

She left her fingers splayed softly on her ribcage and looked up, meeting curious blue eyes. In a moment, Holtz dropped her hand to rest on Erin's jaw and pressed their lips together. Erin's arm traveled up her chest to her shoulder as she kissed her back, thoughtless for the first time in years.

Keeping their lips attached, Holtzmann moved ever so gently to straddle Erin's thighs, her arms resting on the wall behind Erin's head for support. Their lips moved together, their noses bumping slightly. They kissed softly for a moment, Erin's whole body on fire. She moved her hands down Holtzmann's body, resting on her hips just above the folded fabric of her overalls. She held the woman on top of her close, pulling her hips down hard until…

"Fuck," Erin yelped as Holtz lost her grip on the wall and fell on top of her, twisting the brunette's body at the ribs. Holtz scrambled quickly off to the side, looking at Erin with horror.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I thought I could balance and I was --"

"Holtz, it's okay," she whispered, grimacing slightly as she readjusted.

Holtz's hand fell to Erin's thigh and they sat silently for a moment, a smile dancing across Erin's lips. She looked up at the blonde through her bangs and found her eyes wide and curious. Erin could practically see the gears turning in her head as the questions of the universe flew through her brain.

"So, uh…that was…awesome," Erin said, punctuating her sentence with a soft chuckle.

Holtz's face broke into a grin.

"Can you - I need - would you…," Erin trailed off, not sure how to say her next thought. She peered over Holtz's shoulder at the light switch.

Holtz followed her gaze and, without missing a beat, hopped off the bed and flicked it off. Erin could see her illuminated by the street light outside the window. The light hit the curve of her hips and outlined her hair, slightly mussed from earlier activities. Erin was mesmerized as Holtz walked back across the room to sit on the bed again.

"Can you help me lie down?" Erin asked, the words leaving her mouth before she could think anymore.

Holtz nodded at her, crawling further up the bed to support her back and adjust the pillows. Erin moaned, a sound that came out more turned on than in pain. She herself couldn't determine if the noise was a result of her ribs or Holtzmann's hands rubbing against her.

When she finally rested on her back, she took as deep of a breath as she could and rolled her head to look at the woman sitting next to her. Erin studied the bed momentarily and noted that it was just wide enough for the two of them to lie next to each other.

"You should try not to roll in your sleep," Holtzmann said casually, studying the sheets.

"Well," Erin paused long enough to make Holtz look back up at her. "You could stay here. I definitely won't roll with someone else in this bed."

Holtz smiled and curled up next to Erin. Although she was keenly aware of every part of the body next to her, she was too exhausted to think hard on the subject. She let her eyes close as she felt Holtz's fingers softly rest on her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, y'all! I know it's kind of short, but I'm hoping to get another chapter up some time this week. Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz + Erin date day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very cheesy and I am not sorry.

Erin spread her hands out on the ground below her, letting the grass weave its way through her fingers. She kept her eyes closed, relishing in the soft rumble of students and cars, appreciating the warm sun on her face and the soft breeze that blew through her bangs. She felt her head tremble slightly and rolled it to look up at the woman whose stomach she was lying upon. 

Feeling the shifted weight, Holtzmann raised up onto her elbows and met Erin's gaze with a large grin. 

"Those kids over there are designing something that's definitely going to blow up on them. Small poof, nothing dangerous," she said with a laugh. 

It had been a month since Erin's injury. She had been suspended from going out in busts because of her condition, and was bored out of her mind being stuck at the firehouse. Patty had tried to assure her that she wasn't missing much, but every time Abby and Holtz pre-gamed a bust with their special handshake, Erin felt a bit more deflated. 

To make it up to her, Holtz had suggested they go on a parks tour of upper Manhattan. They started near the top of the island, spending 10 minutes at every park until they hit the Columbia mall. They had almost missed the train stop, Holtz assuming Erin would want to continue to avoid Columbia, before Erin jumped up and pulled Holtz off the train as the doors were shutting. She had taken the blonde by the hand and ascended onto the grassy mall, picking a particularly sunny patch near the library to lie down. 

At the core of her, Erin missed academia so much. She loved her work with the ghostbusters and knew that she wouldn't trade it for any other job in the world, but she missed teaching. She missed preparing lectures and assisting students on research. Most of all, she missed walking through Columbia at lunch, listening to the students ramble about work they didn't want to do and taking in the bustling campus. 

"Do you think you'd ever go back?" Holtz asked her, continuing to scan the campus. 

Erin rolled onto her side gingerly to face the blonde and propped herself up on an elbow giving a soft shrug as she did so. 

"I mean, if you go back, I'd recommend ditching the skirt suits," she said with a cheeky grin. 

Erin batted her lightly, blushing at the memory of their first meeting. She had switched most of her wardrobe to more practical clothes for her current jobs, leaving the skirt suits in the back on her closet along with the remenants of a life she wasn't sure she wanted again. 

"I would only go back if they would let me keep busting," she said. "That seems kind of impractical since I'd probably have to leave in the middle of class though, so I guess that's in my past now." 

She looked at Holtz, who was looking back at her quizzically. Feeling self-conscious, Erin ducked her head. Holtz rolled quickly to be side by side with Erin, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

They had been going on like this since Erin's injury, never doing more than kissing, occasionally hands wandering more each time. Neither of them had taken the initiative to talk about what they were doing. They both seemed content to continue on quietly, their evolving relationship continuing to be a secret to the others. 

Holtz's stomach growled lightly, catching their attention away from their kiss. 

"Have you ever tried any of the Thai food carts?" Erin asked, catching the hint. 

Holtz shook her head as they moved to leave campus. Erin saw a former colleague from afar, smiling as she grabbed Holtzmann's hand to lead her through the iron entrance gates. 

"You saw someone you knew?" the blonde asked tentatively. Erin nodded. Holtz pulled her to a stop, pressing a bit more. 

"Look, I got my validation, okay?" Erin said softly. "I know some of them won't ever believe me but…I really think I came out the other side of this situation much better than I could have imagined. Sure, I don't have tenure. But I'm doing the best job I could have imagined and I get to be a practicing scientist every day and I get to be around you…" Erin trailed off, a blush rising in her cheeks. 

Holtz smiled brightly and winked at her, kissing her cheek before pulling her toward food. 

"Pleeeeease can we get pad Thai now?"

  
*******

"I have an idea," Holtzmann says, a smudge of orange sauce on her chin catching Erin's eye. They're sitting on a bench outside a library playing the game that Erin has always loved in which they pick out people from a crowd speaking to others and try to guess what they're speaking about.

Holtzmann had lowered her voice gruffly, sounding like she had woken up and gargled rocks, before huffing, "Sharon, I already told you I don't want Brussels sprouts tonight." Erin had laughed heartily, a sound that she herself had become unfamiliar with after so many years of quieting herself and fitting in. 

"What's the idea?" Erin said, as she reached her thumb out to clean the orange sauce and licked it. 

"Have you ever played 20 questions?" Holtz asked her. 

Erin nodded. 

"Well, this is kind of like that. Not really at all, but a little bit," Holtz said, a smile playing across her lips. "Basically, I'm the answer and you're trying to figure that out. You just ask me loads of questions about myself, and then I do the same for you." 

Erin looked at her, her eyebrows furrowing. 

Holtz quickly jumped in, "they don't have to be serious!" 

Erin nodded. "Ummmmm…what's your favorite dinner entrée?" 

Holtz paused for a moment, tapping her chin. "Hot dog Mac 'n' cheese!" she said cheerfully. A perplexed and disgusted look crossed Erin's face. 

"Hey," Holtz said, punching Erin's arm lightly. "Don't knock it til you try it." 

Erin laughed softly. 

"Okay, my turn. If you could have any superpower, what would it be?" Holtz asked her. She rested her hand in her chin, eagerly awaiting Erin's answer. 

"Invisibility," Erin said without questioning. She reddened. Holtz caught sight of this and quickly followed up, "I'd like X Ray vision. It would save me a lot of time taking things apart if I could just see into them, ya know?" 

Erin sighed and smiled again, her discomfort beginning to fade. 

"Okay, what's your favorite childhood memory?" she asked. 

Holtz quickly responded with her story of being class president, despite being homeschooled. Erin laughed and teased her. They went back and forth for a while, losing track of how many questions were left. 

"If you had to describe your feelings for me in one word, what word would that be?" Erin asked softly. Her voice was consistent, her curiosity enough to make her brave enough to ask. 

After a beat of silence, Holtz answered. 

"Refreshing." 

Erin looked at her, a bit confused. 

"I can't…I can't name my feelings for you yet, Erin. All I know is that they're big. I think I can't name them because I've never felt them before, ya know? Every time I talk to you or hold your hand or kiss you, it feels new. It feels exciting. It feels like I'm a racing atom inside a particle accelerator and if I just run fast enough, I'll eventually meld with you completely and we'll make something so incredible." She finished and looked at Erin, the context of the particle accelerator not lost on her. 

Erin grinned slowly, reaching up and pulling Holtz into a deep kiss. 

"Can we go home?" Erin said, a sultry tone entering her voice. Holtz pulled back slowly, wide eyed. Erin, stealing the blonde's signature move, winked at her and pulled her hand and yanked her toward the subway. 

"Home it is," Holtz said. She felt her pulse race with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, friends! I've been dealing with some big personal transitions and haven't had the energy to write this week. I'm planning 1-2 more chapters for this, with some very fun things happening next ;) As always, you can find me at tittianamaslany.tumblr.com. Drop me a line if you have prompts or thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtz have a #GoodTime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just smut. Very NSFW. Please don't read this around your family members.

They stumbled through the front door of Erin's pristine apartment. What had started as soft touches on the subway ride home from the park had quickly turned into more. As Erin had fumbled with her keys to the building's entrance, Holtz had pressed suggestively against her from behind, a hand coming to rest on the skin between her shirt and jeans. Erin had felt the concentrated heat directly beneath the other woman's fingers and focused with all of her energy on opening the door. 

She had shoved it roughly with her hip, ripping her keys out and nearly dragging Holtz by the hand to her second floor space. As Erin had finally unlocked the apartment door, Holtz had pinched her butt and pushed her through the doorway, slamming the door behind them. Holtz turned back to Erin and, pausing for brief moment to get a nod of consent from her partner, pressed her heavily against the door. Erin dropped her bag at her side and immediately locked her arms around Holtz's waist, pulling their bodies together. Holtz's hands gripped in Erin's hair, clawed down her arms. Her lips trailed onto Erin's chin, up her jawbone and behind her ear causing Erin to let out a breathy moan and dig her nails into Holtz's lower back. 

Erin's hands wormed their way up Holtz's body, pushing her jacket off and onto the floor. Without a moment of hesitation, Erin reconnected their lips briefly before pushing Holtz backwards toward the center of the room. Holtz's eyes widened as a devious grin spread across Erin's face. The blonde reached her hand back toward the arm of the couch, but before she could shift her weight toward it, Erin pulled her close again, kissing her hard and kneading her ass, pulling their hips together. Holtz pulled back for a moment to see the two dark eyes looking back. They panted together in the middle of the room, neither making the next move, but Erin's hands still twitching at Holtz's ass. Erin chewed her bottom lip and Holtz's breath hitched in her throat. Holtz looked briefly down at the couch before turning back to Erin who shook her head slowly. 

Without breaking eye contact, Erin slowly got down on her knees, her hands trailing down Holtz's body as she did so. Holtz's eyes grew wide as Erin began gliding her tongue gently across the skin between Holtz's pants and crop top. Her hands slid up the outsides of the blonde's legs and then slid back down the inside of her thighs, eventually coming to rest again on her ass. Holtz shivered visibly when Erin bit down just above her hipbone, and a groan came from her mouth. Erin paused and smiled up at her large blue eyes. 

"Did I mention that I'm a top?" 

Holtz shook her head fiercely, her mouth too dry to form a sentence. 

"Huh," Erin shrugged casually, as though they were discussing their favorite taco toppings. "Must never have come up." 

She smiled deviously as she crawled her way back up Holtz's body, taking the blonde's shirt with her. She pulled the stretchy t-shirt over her blonde curls and threw it in the corner. Bending her knees gently, she pulled Holtz's sports bra off as well, letting her tongue wander down toward her breasts. 

Holtz leaned herself against the couch arm and slipped her shoes off to the side while Erin quickly undid her pants and pulled them off, along her with her underwear. Erin stepped back for a moment, still grinning at Holtz's wide-eyed, breathless response. Now naked in front of her, Holtz felt a shiver crawl down her spine. Erin looked her up top to bottom, licked her lips and got back on her knees. 

Holtz's eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open in a breathless moan when Erin began sucking on her clit. She moved quickly, one hand snaked above her head to play with the silver bar jutting through her nipple. Holtz used one hand to help her balance against the couch, tangling the other in Erin's hair. She pulled hard when Erin slipped her tongue inside her, causing the brunette to pause and look up, checking in. Holtz smiled down sheepishly at her. Erin winked quickly, returning to her position. 

She pressed a single finger into Holtzmann, and curled it swiftly. A moment later she added another, exchanging her tongue for her thumb and moving rhythmically. She rested her chin on Holtzmann's stomach, looking up to study her face. The blonde had her head thrown back and was grinding down, meeting Erin's fingers deep inside her. Erin loved the way she could see goosebumps across every inch of Holtzmann's skin. She slid her other hand to Holtzmann's lower back, helping her press harder against her hand as she felt Holtz's body tightening around her fingers. A string of curses peeled from Holtz's mouth as Erin felt her body release. She continued moving slowly, guiding Holtz down until the blonde met her eyes with a cheeky smile. 

"I...I didn't think you had it in you, Gilbert," she mumbled, letting herself tumble over the couch arm to lay across the furniture. 

"To be fair, I haven't had it in me," Erin said, cheekily. "Yet," she added, punctuating her response with a wink. 

Holtz looked at her, a shocked and pleased expression passing across her face. Erin only giggled in response and walked over to sit on the floor by the couch. She leaned her head back, resting it adjacent to the still-panting blonde. Holtz reached for her shoulder without looking and Erin met her hand, entangling their fingers. They sat in silence for a few moments, both regaining their breath. 

Holtz disentangled their fingers and crawled down the straddle Erin's lap. The two grinned happily at each other before Holtz gently tapped the sleeve of Erin's shirt, confirming that she could take it off. She worked slowly, kissing and undressing Erin to just her underwear on the floor and pulling her on top. Erin straddled Holtz's hips now, their kisses growing deeper. Holtz was gentle around Erin's still-slightly-bruised ribs until she felt Erin grind down hard. 

Holtz moved her hand to the band of Erin's underwear, beginning to peel it down before Erin pulled away quickly. Holtz paused, confused, her hands still on Erin's hips. 

Erin grew red in the face momentarily, biting her lip. 

"There's...there's something I need to tell you," she whispered. 

"It's okay if it's your first --" 

"Really? You think this is my first time with a woman? After what I just did to you?" Erin cut her off, her voice cocky and only slightly offended. 

Holtz shrugged and flashed her a dimpled smile. Erin laughed softly and rested her hands on Holtz's stomach. 

"I umm...I may...I may have a piercing," she whispered. 

Holtz's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping quickly before snapping it shut. 

"Erin Gilbert! You kinky little babe!" She whisper-yelled. 

Erin ducked her head, blushing heavily and grinning from under her bangs. She rolled off of Holtz momentarily, discarding her underwear to the side and sitting back on her feet facing the blonde, her legs open just slightly. Holtz grinned widely at the small silver barbell that protruded slightly from Erin's clit. 

"Depending on what you’d like to do, I can adjust," Erin said softly. "It usually uh....it usually feels best if I can be on top of...your face. It feels amazing like that." 

Holtz licked her lips, her mouth suddenly parched again. She reached for Erin's hand and guided her to straddle her face, pulling her hips down gently and licking the cold metal. Erin breathed heavily, giving away how turned on she was. Holtz took a deep breath through her nose, smelling Erin and delighting in it before licking a bit heavier on the area and mimicking Erin's past actions, sliding one finger inside her. 

Erin quickly fell forward onto her hands, the two adjusting for a moment before regaining a pace, Holtz sucking hard on her clit and pumping one, two, three fingers into Erin quickly. She captured the whole piercing in her mouth and hummed against it, causing Erin to release a loud, high pitched moan. Erin coaxed her on thrusting her hips down and back as Holtz continued her motions. Erin released a nearly breathless yelp as Holtz felt her muscles relax, liquid dripping down her hand. 

They stayed still for a second before Erin pulled her hips forward off of Holtz's hand and rolled next to her, cuddling her side. They laid on the floor, breathing and giggling softly, Erin tracing Holtz's tattoo and Holtz kissing her head and playing with her hair softly. Half an hour later, Erin's stomach growled loudly and she rolled away to retrieve her purse from the entryway. 

"How do you feel about naked pizza?" She asked, winking in Holtz's direction. The blonde nodded eagerly. 

"Pepperoni, please! With a side of you," she said, a grin spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote, folks! Hope the wait for this chapter was worth it ;) I'm thinking about doing a second story in this series...are y'all interested?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fabulous beta, lupwned!


End file.
